TAGS
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Rogues most valuable possessions hang around her neck but no one knows WHY.
1. Chapter 1

Tags…

I don't own them – and this has been brewing in the back of my mind for a while. I'm not sure where it's going – so I don't know what warnings to put on it.

If those tags could talk, what stories they could tell.

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Diary:_

_I have to write all of this down somewhere. Things have been strange since the beginning; nothing has gone according to plan; first David and my powers manifesting before I could get on the road, and then having to change our meeting place three times, and then that idiot cage fighter catching me in the back of his trailer. I guess idiot is a little strong; he's a nice enough guy I guess. Then the leather clad idiots dragging me to their mansion and trying to 'take care of me.' I don't need anyone to take care of me; I have him, and have since the beginning._

She looked at the page and then ripped it out, that was the absolute last thing she needed anyone to find. She glanced down at the scuffed bit of metal around her neck. If ANYONE knew why it was her most treasured possession they would throw her out on the streets, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Logan giving them to her had been a godsend she hadn't expected. He had no idea that the reason she wanted them wasn't because they were his, but because of whose neck they had been around before he got them back. She'd listened to the fight, praying that Logan wouldn't win. None of them understood what was REALLY going on that night.

She blushed at the memory of the night before the statue, when HE'D been set to guard her, and how hard she'd had to bite her lip to keep anyone from overhearing her moans. She'd bitten through it twice and he'd had to let her borrow his healing factor. He'd laughed, told her she was being a silly frail, he didn't care who knew he was fucking her. She'd missed him so much her body had been starved for his.

No one knew – how long they'd been lovers, even if everyone said it was wrong, she didn't care. She used to take long walks in the woods behind her parent's house, it was a small town in Mississippi and no one saw any danger in a young girl walking in the woods. At first she'd been afraid, when she found his camp in the woods. He was huge, beyond huge, and at the time she'd been fourteen, and barely reached his chest. He'd been reading when she found him, and she'd asked what. The Bible and she hadn't been the least surprised.

At first they were just friends. He'd camp there whenever he came through, and she'd find him. They talked about her dreams, her desire to see Alaska, to have an adventure. He'd laughed at first, but as time went on, and they spent more time talking, he started to help her plan. She hadn't planned on falling in love with him, it had just happened, and him being him, he'd not let any moss grow under his feet. The moment he'd realized her toe had crossed that line, he dragged her the rest of the way across.

He'd been surprisingly gentle, the first time, and she'd figured out later it was so she didn't go running away, but wanted more. By the time her powers manifested she was well and truly addicted to him. Until David, he'd been the only man she'd kissed, and she wouldn't have kissed David, but HE wanted her to. She needed to have a boyfriend her own age, throw the suspicion off of her walks in the woods he'd said.

After the ambulance left, and her parents started looking at her like she'd grown another head, she'd packed a bag and run. She'd run to the only safe place she knew – but he wasn't there. She waited a week, before hitting the road. He'd found her thirty miles north of home, and they'd planned the rest.

He didn't want her seen with him, not yet. She was still too young, and they could get in so much trouble if they were caught. He told her to stick to the plan, meet him in Anchorage, he'd follow and keep out of sight, keep her safe, but he didn't want to be seen with her yet.

She'd been a little upset with him, at first, but as she'd traveled she'd figured out exactly why he hadn't wanted people to see them like that. Every time she got into a car or a truck with someone, people watched her strangely.

He'd been patient until Chicago, and then he'd picked her up himself and found a motel, they'd stayed there a week, and it had been not only a week in his arms, but a week of much needed rest and food. He'd done it again around Saskatoon, and was planning to pick her up on the road outside Laughlin City for the final stretch.

She'd met Logan instead, and been 'rescued' by the X-Men from the very man she was sitting here waiting to meet.

"I told ya, this ain't a good idea, Darlin." He said softly as he slipped into the darkened corner booth in the dingy bar. The nice thing about where the mansion was located, it wasn't far to go to get to the city, and anonymous meeting places were everywhere in New York

"I can't take it anymore. Kitty's a prudish little JAP, Jubilee's drivin me nuts, and Bobby and John are both sniffin around like I'm a dog in heat – which I am, but not for them." She muttered.

"Won't be long now, you'll be eighteen soon, we can get out of here, take off on our own, we've had this discussion.

"I know, I don't have ta like it." She muttered.

"I think you've got too much of me and the Runt up there." He tapped the center of her forehead with a clawed talon.

"What I ain't got is enough of you in here…" She said running her hands suggestively over her hips. He chuckled.

"Soon, Baby, soon you'll have all of me you can take – and then some."

"Not soon enough."

"Listen, I'm heading out of the country for a job, you stay close to that school, and remember what I told ya about those boys, they'll throw the scent off. Pick one – but you need ta act like a girl your age, at least until we can take off."

"If I have ta – Bobby's the better choice, he's scared shitless of my skin."

"Good, I don't want him touchin ya, just wishin he could and thinkin' he can." She laughed at his reasoning. He could be such a guy sometimes, and sometimes he would surprise her with tender moments that blew her away.

_"Baby, are you alright?" His voice startled her, and it was the most welcome sound she'd ever heard._

_"NO! David's in a coma – maybe dead because I touched him…" She was nearly hysterical. _

_"What happened, __Darlin__" He grabbed her arms and shook her, forcing her to look at him._

_"I was __doin__ what you told me, found a nice boy __ta__ date, so people didn't ask questions 'bout us…he came over, and I was __showin__ him the map in my room…"_

_"You invited __dickweed__ to your ROOM!"_

_"You told me too – you TOLD me __ta__ act like I was really __datin__' him."_

_"Fine – what happened?_

_"I kissed him…"_

_"YOU WHAT?!"__ He roared, shaking her again._

_"I kissed him – and it was like he was __invaidin__' my head. I knew what he was __thinkin__…and it hurt and then he was __floppin__ on the bed like a dead fish…."_

_"You KISSED the __dickweed__ on your BED!"_

_"VICTOR – LISTEN TA ME!"__ She shouted at him. "I nearly KILLED him – he's in a coma…"_

_"Baby, that's not important…" He leaned down to kiss her and she pulled back._

_"Have you heard a word I said – my SKIN hurts people?"_

_"So…"_

_"So I don't __wanna__ hurt you."_

_"Baby – I've already thought of eight ways around that – in the last two seconds, so do you mind…why are you __takin__ off early? I thought we were __gonna__ wait till you graduated?"_

_"My parents think I've grown another head – I'm some __kinda__ freak."_

_"Baby – you're just one of us…and __I__ for one am glad. So can we forget __dickweed__ and your idiot parents? If __your__takin__ off NOW – we need __ta__ plan it out."_

_"What do you mean – plan it out?"_

_"We can't travel together, __Darlin__…not if you don't want child services __ta__ get you – and me to be behind bars."_

_"But…"_

_"Baby – I'll be right behind __ya__…every step, but we can't be together in public. __Private's another matter."__ He grinned, his fangs flashing and leaned down to kiss her again. She let herself enjoy the kiss for just a second before she could feel his thoughts pressing in on her._

_"VICTOR! NO way in hell I'm __doin__ THAT…You'd get HURT!"_

_"I'll wear a condom – SHIT!"_

_"It __ain't__ THAT part I'm worried about…"_

_"Baby, will you TRUST me…I'll always take care of my girl." He purred at her, sending shivers down her spin as his hands found her breasts under the light sweater she was wearing._

_"If you get HURT I'll kill you." She growled at him as he managed to find her nipples through the sweater and her bra…_

"Earth to Marie…"

"Sorry…drifted off."

"As I was sayin – don't let this dickweed kiss ya, I've got enough company up there, and don't need anymore."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you're my GIRL – not HIS!" He snarled.

"Well considerin' I ain't had anything more than Bobby and John for pleasant company – I really could use some attention before I get back."

"NOW you're speakin my language, Darlin." He grinned. "I've got a room down the street."

"You gonna have ta sneak me in this time?"

"No – no one gives a shit…there."

"Oh – one of those…"

"What does that mean?"

"You rentin' by the hour?"

"Hey – you're the one with the itch, Darlin."

"I ain't sayin no – just that I'll be glad when I'm eighteen so we don't have ta sneak around or rent cheap rooms anymore."

"I know, Baby, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Tags…

I don't own them – and this has been brewing in the back of my mind for a while. I'm not sure where it's going – so I don't know what warnings to put on it.

If those tags could talk, what stories they could tell.

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXX

They walked down the dingy street, his arm resting comfortably over her shoulders. She was his – and damned well knew it. Her head was back, shoulders straight, she walked tall and proud at his side and he couldn't contain the grin. She was proud, and he'd be damned if she didn't make him proud. The soft clank of the metal as she moved drew his attention and he let out a soft growl.

"What's your problem" She sighed.

"Those…" He snarled reaching over and running a talon under the metal chain. "Why the fuck do you wear them…the Runt ain't worth your time."

"I wear 'em 'cuz you did, ya big ass." She said with a grin.

"I wish you wouldn't." He said a low snarl in his voice. He couldn't help it, everything about Logan rubbed him the wrong way.

"Tough shit…you lost yours."

"I didn't either…I put them up while I was workin with Erik…"

"Uhh –huhh…"

"WOMAN!"

"You replace 'em, I'll wear yours." She had a sly smirk on her face as she said it. He pulled her close against his side as he guided her into the lobby of the shabby hotel. He could remember when she cowered away from people but now, her confidence as she walked across that room made every man there envious of HIM – not that they weren't anyway.

At first she'd been just a kid, someone to talk to while he hid out after a big job. The backwoods of Mississippi were a good place to hide, and he'd told her the truth, the farmer that owned the land he camped on knew he was there – they were old hunting buddies, human hunting. Sometimes you just don't know about those good upstanding citizens.

He remembered the first time he'd scented her, her body's need. She was barely blooming, nowhere near the woman she was now, and he'd never been one to resist such a potent temptation.

_"You just __gonna__ stand there kid?" He growled low. He couldn't believe what he __smelled__ from the kid._

_"Ah brought you a book – __somethin__' else __ta__ read. Its __poety__, I __ain't__ sure you'll like it but…" She stepped into the sheltered circle created by the low hanging willow branches. He __had been out of the country and __hadn't been__ in this neck of the __woods __ in__ a few months – and it__ had made a difference in her, she definitely didn't look like a kid anymore._

_He let out a low possessive growl. She had no idea what it meant – but her body did. He could smell her. She walked over to the circle of the small cooking fire he had banked against the cool autumn air. She sat down, her legs crossed Indian style on the ground and it di__d NOTHING for his concentration, her heavy jeans were no barrier to her musk.__ She reached out to hand him the book and he grabbed her arm instead._

_"Thanks." He purred low, sliding his hand down her arm and taking the small leather bound book from her trembling hand. Her skin was as soft as velvet under his fingers and he had to force himself to keep from grinning at her body's response to his light touch. "I like poetry."_

_"Good. __You __stayin__'__ long this time?"_

_"A couple weeks; things got a little hot for me this time." _

_"Why__ do __ya__ do it? __If it's dangerous?__"__ She grinned at him._

_"That's why, __Darlin__Ain't__ya__ ever done anything you weren't supposed to, just __ta__ get away with it?"_

_"Well…I come out here __ta__ talk __ta__ you. I bet my parents would freak if they knew."_

_"__Darlin__' your parents would lock you up and throw away the key…" He chuckled low, and watched as her eyes dilated and her breathing slipped into a ragged gate. He set the book down and took the hand that had given it to him; brushing the pad of his thumb across her palm...he didn't want to frighten her – yet._

_"Why's that? You __ain't__ done anything they'd know about…" She said, her voice becoming breathy as he massaged her palm._

_"True…but look at me __Darlin__, one look at me and they'd lock you up good."_

_"I still don't get…" He yanked hard on her arm, dragging her to him as he sat up. His other hand tangled in her soft mahogany hair as he pulled her in. _

_"I'm VERY dangerous to a girl like you…especially to a girl like you." He whispered as he brushed his lips across her soft ones. She wasn't fighting him, which surprised him, and he leaned in to take full possession of her mouth.__ She opened her lips for him either in surprise or protest he didn't know or care. He slipped his tongue along the side of hers coaching her response._

_He rolled pinning her body under his as his senses were assaulted by the results of his careful coaching. Her arousal was growing and his body was responding. Her mouth tasted sweet and it didn't take her long to be openly responsive to him. Her skin was soft under his hands as he gently eased them under the hem of her T-shirt. The slight spikes of fear quickly diminished under his skillful hands and he lifted his lips from hers with a grin._

_"See what I mean." He purred._

_"I do…but I…"_

_"Don't talk __Darlin__." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her again._

_"Victor, I don't know…"_

_"Right, I got ahead of myself." __He didn't want to hurt her, she was one of the few people he considered a friend. __ He started to pull away to let her up but her hands on the back of his neck stopped him. "__Darlin__, yes or no, there's no maybe in this game."__ He growled._

_"I don't know what __ta__ do –__you'll have __ta__teach__ me." She whispered. He moaned and leaned down to kiss her again._

_"Anytime, __Darlin__."_

"What're you thinkin' about?" She asked as he absentmindedly slipped the key into the door.

"You."

"No really – what are ya thinkin?" She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"About you – and me – and Mississippi."

"Really?"

"I may be an asshole – but I can be a sentimental asshole." He growled as he locked the door behind him.

"As long as you remember you're MY sentimental asshole." She snapped.

"What does that mean?"

"I heard about what you pulled with Storm – in the station and on the Statue…"

"Darlin, that was just for show."

"You ever touch her again – you'll be a PERMANENT resident in my head – got me."

"Don't THREATEN ME little girl…" He roared, grabbing her by her scarf clad throat and glaring into her angry eyes. "I told you that's just for SHOW damn it."

"Alright…I just don't like it." She slipped a gloved hand around his wrist, gently stroking along the sensitive inner skin with her thumb.

"Darlin, we've had this discussion." He said as he eased his grip and slipped his thumb up to trace her bottom lip. "There's gonna be times I can't be faithful."

"I KNOW that…I just don't want it ta be with someone I KNOW – damn it."

"I'll try – that's all I can promise."

He slipped his hand around behind her head and pulled her up to him for a quick kiss. "Darlin…"

"I know, Baby…I got you in my head, remember. I know. I just hate that ya touched her – that you CAN touch her, and you can't touch me anymore." He wiped the single tear from her cheek with a lock of her hair.

"I touch you every time I see you Baby."

"But not like that…not without worryin' or havin' ta pull back. I hate this, I hate what I am."

"Don't say that…you are beautiful." He didn't understand the ache he felt when she got like this, but he'd given up fighting it, if she made him soft, well she was his right?

"I'm dangerous – deadly to those I love, even you – after what happened with Logan – Victor my skin could KILL you!"

"You already thought I was dead once."

"That's different. I know now that I'm the only person on earth that could kill you, and you're the last person I'd ever want ta hurt."

He pulled her close against his chest, and brushed his lips across the top of her hair. His body reacted to her sweet scent but she didn't need him pawing at her right now.

"Not much longer, Baby…and it won't matter. We'll be together and we'll find a way, I promise you that." He snarled.

"Think you could find a way ta make me feel better now?" She purred as she buried her head against his T-shirt.

"Darlin-I can ALWAYS find a way to make you feel better." He grinned and eased her back on the bed. His lips brushed the tip of her nose as his hands stroked the undersides of her breasts through the thin top. She'd worn a skirt and tights today and he could feel her legs wrap around his hips as he settled between them. He moved his hands to her thighs pushing the skirt up and out of his way – DAMN! That was his girl…thigh highs and a garter belt. He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nice surprise there, Darlin."

"I try…" She grinned at him, though her eyes were still damp.

He slipped his hands up her thighs and grazed them over the bare expanse of skin. She rewarded him with a sharp intake of breath and a low moan as he reached the crotch of her panties and slipped a claw underneath. He cut cleanly through them and her moan deepened.

He pulled back and reached into the front pocket of his jeans. He pulled two packages out that he knew he was going to need and a thin piece of cloth. One pair of thin latex gloves, and with regret he sheathed his claws. He didn't want to cut the latex, even if she missed them. The other package he wasn't quite ready to open yet. He had other plans before he needed to worry about a condom.

"What's that?" She pointed to the thin cloth on the bed next to her.

"That's for me…I want ta taste ya."

"Victor that's too dangerous."

"Darlin- I live for danger, remember? And I can taste ya through the silk." He slipped it over her mouth and leaned in for a long kiss. She was moaning and breathless when he was done.

"That works – I could taste you." She whispered.

"I told ya Darlin, I always take care of my girl."

"I know ya do. Victor, I lo…"

"Don't…I don't need that frail shit."

"I do."

"Darlin…" He wasn't ever going to say those words, no matter what he felt. He only knew one way to let her know, and he leaned down, with nothing between them and kissed her. He put everything in it, and refused to pull back when the pain of her skin started. He wanted her to know.

"Victor – STOP!" She cried.

"I…" He shook his head to clear the cotton from the effects of her skin. He was getting used to it, and it took longer for her to hurt him, but it still nearly knocked him out.

"I HATE it when you do that…but I lo…" He slipped the damp silk across her lips and silenced her with his mouth.

"I said don't"

"FINE!" She pouted and he sucked her pouty lower lip in between his teeth and nipped through the silk. She moaned and quickly forgot all about that frail crap, and it wasn't long until he forgot about it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Tags…

I don't own them – and this has been brewing in the back of my mind for a while. I'm not sure where it's going – so I don't know what warnings to put on it.

If those tags could talk, what stories they could tell.

Ending this one for now, but there may be more in this line later.

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXX

She looked at her hand resting in Bobby's and smiled. He leaned in to kiss her, as he stroked her palm, thinking the smile was for him. She shocked him by slapping him hard across the face.

"That's raiht, I saw you with Kitty, you wanna kiss someone go kiss her, Ah'm leavin." She picked up the still packed back off the floor and started to head out the door. Logan was standing there, pain etched in his eyes. She hated to hurt him any more but she was finally free of this place, her beautiful Victor was waiting and she could touch him again. Nothing was going to keep her in place anymore.

"Logan, Ah'm sorry but Ah can't stay." She slipped the tags from around her neck and placed them in his hand. "Ah can't keep these anymore either."

"I can smell him." Logan growled.

"So now you now. Ah am sorry." She pushed past him and walked down the hallway.

He was actually waiting at the gate, with bunji chords in hand to strap her bag to the back of the bike.

"' bout damned time you got here kid." He snarled as he snapped the last chord into place, then grabbed her and pulled her hard and fast against his chest.

"Ah missed you too." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him hard.

"I wish you hadn't done it darlin." He whispered back. "But I ain't gonna deny the idea of touchin' you again makes me..." he grabbed her hand and placed it square on the erection in his jeans. "hard as shit."

"Good...you're gonna need it, Sugar." He climbed on the bike and she jumped on behind him.

He kicked up gravel in the driveway as they took off down the road. She was glad to be out of there, glad to stop hiding, glad to be back where she belonged - with her Sabretooth.


End file.
